Chapter 214: True Nature
Characters (in order of appearance) *Tokine Yukimura *Kiyoderu Yuugami *Miki Hatori *Yoshimori Sumimura *Sen Kagemiya *Saigo Enjouji *Saikaku Enjouji *Yashiro Summary Kiyoderu Yuugami suggests to Tokine that they go through the forest in order to reach the first island. Tokine reminds him that he told her the forest had spells to trap intruders. Kiyoderu says they won't work on him since he is an employee, and that it will work if she is willing to ignore her senses and place her trust entirely in him. He takes her hands and leads her into the forest. Sen Kagemiya loses sight of Tokine as she runs into the forest. He reports this to Yoshimori and Miki Hatori. Yoshimori panics when Sen mentions there was a man in white with her, and begins shouting her name, though Sen insists she won't hear at that distance. Tokine recalls sensing Sen's aura earlier, and wonders if it means Yoshimori is on the island as well. She dismisses this as something she only wants to be true. She soon notices that trees are chasing her, but Kiyoderu insists it is all in her head. Tokine continues complaining, so he picks her up and continues running. Tokine covers her ears and closes her eyes so the spells will have less impact on her. On the second island, Saigo Enjouji digs her way out of the debris, swearing to hunt down Kiyoderu and Tokine. Saikaku Enjouji spots her from the third island, surprised she hasn't caught them yet. He creates Shikigami clones of himself and sends them to clean up the reception area. He notes that he has to do something about the invaders, but decides to track down Tokine first. He uses a map and finds she is moving to the edge of the first island. He realizes she is heading directly for the gate to the spirit world, just as Yashiro arrives and suggests the very same thing. Saikaku claims not to know what Yashiro means. Yashiro knows the Enjouji Clan owned the island long before the Prosecution Office was built, and demands that Saikaku take her to the gate. Saikaku suddenly collapses to the ground. Yashiro says Tokine's only options are to be brainwashed or killed, and blames Saikaku for allowing Tokine to learn the island's secrets. Yashiro explains that she knows Saikaku's eyes and brain were modified to store information, as she knows someone else with the same eyes. She threatens to erase the records in his head as a black crane takes shape behind her, places its foot on his neck, and lowers its beak to his head. Yashiro reveals that the balance of power within the Shadow Organization will be shattered, and the ones who survive will be those who do not embrace the past. Sen spots someone emerging from the forest. Hatori gives Yoshimori permission to check it out over Sen's protests. Tokine apologizes to Kiyoderu for being so much trouble. They are abruptly attacked by Saigo, who has finally caught up with them. Kiyoderu is knocked out, and Tokine prepares to defend herself. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters